—YE TEM!
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: De como Inglaterra aprendió a hablar francés. Historia de muchos capítulos MUY CORTOS
1. I

_Himaruya blablabla_

* * *

—_YE TEM!_

El aleteo de plumas agitándose cuando los pájaros se alejan asustados sobre _Boulogne-Sur-Mer_.

La última de las campanadas en la Iglesia.

La respiración contenida de los comensales.

Un soplido pasional y profundo en la nariz mientras los ojos verdes le sostienen la brillante mirada a los ojos azules.

Un secreto "_moi aussi"_ se queda bailando entre los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa sin que nunca llegue a ser pronunciado.

Los pasos apresurados del británico alejándose.

* * *

_Esta es una nueva historia FrUK, fue el regalo de cumpleaños para Aceite de este año, así que está escrita por Agua. Va a ser así, de muchos capítulos pero muy cortitos, espero que te gusten los viernes del medievo!_


	2. II

—_Ye pardí ma plim dan le yardan de ma tan…_

—_J'ai perdu ma plume dans le jardin de ma tante_

—_Ye pardí ma plim dans le yardan de ma tant_

—_Non, J'ai perdu ma plume dans le jardin de ma tante_

—_Ye perdí ma plim dans le yarden de ma tant_

—_Non! _Estás diciéndolo mal apropósito —protestó.

—Estoy diciéndolo exactamente igual que tu, _Frog!_ —protestó de vuelta.

—_Non!_ Fíjate en esto, _Rosbif. J'AAAAI_ —pronuncia con marcado acento francés.

—_YEEEE_ —repitió imitándole.

—Es imposible enseñarte, hablas como si tuvieras piedras en la boca —resopló harto.

—¡No es como que yo quiera aprender! ¡Todo es culpa de la _bloody _boda! ¡_Edward II _casado con _Isabella of France_! _The King of England and the She-wolf of France!_ ¡Menudo buen incio del siglo XIV! —protestó a la defensiva.

—No es como que la boda me haga ilusión a mi tampoco, pero llevamos como diez años negociando el asunto. Ya era hora que se decidieran —sentenció con desagrado.

—Además, esa frase... Ni siquiera tengo una tía. Y si la tuviera no tendría un jardín. Y si lo tuviera yo tampoco tengo una pluma. Y si la tuviera nunca la llevaría a su jardín, así que esa es probablemente la frase más imbécil de la historia de las frases imbéciles.

— ¿Y qué frase es la que le parece útil al _monsieur_? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué te parece "_Bloody Hell"_? —sonrió.

—_Enfer Sanglant_

—_Anfé sanglan_

—_Non, enfer sanglant_

—_Anfér sanglan_

—_Non, enfeer sanglaant._

—_Anfeé sanglaan_

—_Non!_ La primera E es una vocal neutra, así que tienes que pronunciar una A pero con la boca como si fueras a pronunciar una E. _Enfer sanglant _—explicó.

—_Aeeaae…_ igualmente esto es una gilipollez. Nadie en su sano juicio maldeciría gritando _anfé sanglan!_ —gritó como si estuviera maldiciendo, pero de manera pomposa.

—Eso es por lo que los verdaderos _gentleman_ no maldicen—sonrió como si fuera conocedor de la verdad absoluta.

—¿Cómo se dice "_I hate you"_? —preguntó fulminándole pero sonriendo un poco.

—No voy a enseñarte eso, _Lapin_, te pasarías el día gritándomelo —respondió.

—_Of course!_ ¡Por eso es que quiero aprenderlo! —sonrío triunfante.

—_Non, non…_ no es posible, ya tuviste bastante con el _enfer_, ¿qué crees que pasará si el arzobispo te oye por ahí gritando maldiciones en francés? A quién reñirán será a mí —respondió mirándole y sonriendo un poco, teniendo una idea.

—Pero se supone que tienes que enseñarme, _git!_ —protestó con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo si prometes no decírselo a nadie —le señaló con el dedo.

Inglaterra soltó el libro en la hierba, mecida por las brisas del atardecer del aun cálido día de octubre, se escupió en la mano y se la tendió a Francia. El francés hizo un gesto de desagrado levantando la comisura del labio y arrugando la nariz por el escupitajo, devolviéndole el apretón un poco reticente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—_Je t'aime._

—_Ye tem._

—_Non, je t'aime._

—_Ye tem._

—_Non, jee t'aaime._

—_Yee teem._

* * *

_Estos capítulos son tan cortos que no sé qué comentar XD supongo que a ti te pasa lo mismo. Aun así quisieramos saber si te gusta ¿Por favor?  
_


	3. III

—¿Acaba de decir que…? —empieza riéndose el comensal sentado al otro lado del muchacho sorprendido—. ¿Acaba de gritar que te ama frente a todo el convite y la corte? ¿Y en francés? Esto es lo más divertido que ha pasado nunca en una boda real.

—_Ah… Oui _—el francés se ríe un poco forzado saliendo de su estupefacción y mirando a España de reojo. Todos los demás acaban de tomar eso como una divertida broma así que acompañan las carcajadas con bebida y felicitaciones a los organizadores del evento.

* * *

_Se masca la tragedia._


	4. IV

—La boda es en un mes, _mylord._

—_Yes, I know _—respondió Inglaterra con aire aburrido, sentado en la cálida habitación mirando el Támesis medio congelado en pleno mes de diciembre, desde una de las ventanas de la Torre de Londres, jugueteando con la maqueta de un barco.

—Quería recodarle de la necesidad de que presente a su acompañante cuanto antes para los ensayos e informarle del protocolo en caso de que sea necesario.

—_Yes, I konw_ —repitió en un suspiro haciendo un gesto para que su interlocutor abandonara el cuarto.

Un acompañante.

Si no conseguía un acompañante por si mismo, le tocaría por sorteo ir con alguna de las infantas, condesas, marquesas o duquesas, por estricto orden jerárquico.

Sacó el libro de heráldica apoyándolo sobre la mesa de madera oscura y alumbrándolo con la vela, resiguiendo con el dedo los escudos dibujados para conocer su infortunio, empezando a fantasear…

Se pondría su armadura, la dorada por supuesto, toda entera, yelmo incluido y tomaría a _Morning Star_, con el sedoso pelo recién cepillado y su cuerno enlustrado.

Cabalgaría por la pradera al atardecer, con la brisa meciendo la hierba y los campos de maíz verde como si fueran olas en el mar.

Hace un movimento con la mano siguiendo las sinuosidades de las olas.

De hecho, podría haber un barco.

No es como que necesite ir en barco a ningún lugar de la tierra inglesa pero bordear la costa hasta el norte...

Toma la maqueta de su barco poniéndola en perspectiva sobre el agua del Támesis que se ve por la ventana.

Sí, aparecería como un imponente redentor después de entrar en cruel y sangrienta batalla con los bárbaros del norte, consiguiendo la ansiada paz como todo un bravo caballero, haciéndose con el poder y la gloria.

Llegaría cabalgando a casa de su amada sin rostro, ni voz, ni nombre.

Ella estaría en la ventana ocupada en alguna tarea como por ejemplo, cocinar tarta de manzana cuyo delicioso aroma sería de las pocas cosas capaces de atravesar su dura coraza.

Al principio ella no le reconocería y saldría alarmada, con sus bucles rubios brillando con la luz dorada del atardecer. Él bajaría del caballo imponente.

En cuanto ella se presentara enfrente suyo con sus azules ojos brillantes, él no se quitaría el yelmo para mantener su identidad en secreto hasta el final, arrodillándose en frente.

"En cruenta batalla me he batido, bajo mi yugo se encuentran nuestros más poderosos enemigos y con la gloria me presento ante vos solo para que aceptéis mi corazón entre vuestros cuidados, pues hace mucho que es ya anhelantemente vuestro" se declararía con seguridad quitándose por fin lo que ocultaba su rostro.

_"Oui!"_ respondería él al reconocerle, abrazándole.

Suspira aun con el barquito en sus manos y de pronto se da cuenta, deteniendo sus pensamientos.

Su amada sin rostro, ni voz, ni nombre había obtenido unos sensuales ojos azules y un sedoso pelo dorado, una ronroneante voz y un nombre muy bien conocido.

—NO! —gritó de forma rasgada para si mismo—. _I hate him! Ye lem! Ye Lem! YE LEM!_

* * *

_El subconsciente te traiciona, cariño XD Ya sabes lo que dicen en tu casa, "la mejor manera de superar los vicios es sucumbir a ellos"  
_


	5. V

—Eres un genio, nunca creí que lo consiguieras y mucho menos frente a todos —sigue España tan contento, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al francés.

—_C'est magnifique!_ —exclama la reina a su reciente marido, encantada—. Creí que costaría más convencer a tu nación asilvestrada ya que se mostraba reticente a nuestro enlace, pero llena de gozo mi corazón este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos con tan cálida aceptación, espero que se presente a audiencia esta misma tarde.

Francia la mira y traga saliva tomando a España de la muñeca para llevárselo de allí.

* * *

_A Isabel de Francia le va la marcha, los cotilleos y las historias jugosas. Toda una francesa y además un poco fujoshi. Pobre pooobre Inglaterra._


	6. VI

—Este es como el idioma más estúpido de todos los idiomas estúpidos que se le podrían ocurrir hablar al pueblo más estú...

—...pido de todos los pueblos estúpidos con el representante más hermoso de la tierra —acabó el francés imitándole la letanía que llevaba repitiendo, desde que el rey Eduardo II decidió que tenía que aprender el idioma galo como gesto diplomático ante el futuro enlace.

—¡No eres el representante más hermoso de la tierra! —protestó Inglaterra.

—Esta bien, ya que tienes tantas cosas que decir al respecto, deja de copiar esas frases —le quitó las tablillas en las que estaba copiando ante su sorpresa.

—¿Ya consideras que sé bastante? ¿Puedo largarme? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Ntchsk, ntchsk, ntchsk, ntchsk —negó con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua—. Solo vamos a hacer algo diferente —le tendió una tablilla nueva.

Inglaterra la tomó con cara de fastidio, suspirando, esperando a ver que nueva frase le hacía copiar.

—Las de hoy son _"La Frans e la regió pli bel du mon"_, _"Le chos que ye quisiné son un afron a la natur_" —leyó haciendo los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió malignamente—. y _"Yem la Frans"_.

—Terrible pronunciación, como siempre —valoró negando con la cabeza y sonriendo—. Escribe... _La rédaction._

—_What?_ —le miró.

—Que vas a escribir tu solo. Una historia, un poema, un cuento... una redacción.

—¿S-Sobre qué? —vaciló un poco nervioso pero sin poder evitar sonreír un poquito por que escribir y contar historias ya entonces le gustaba mucho.

—Sobre mi. Sobre las cosas que te gustan de mi, las que no te gustan ya las tengo muy oídas —sonrió con un movimiento pomposo e Inglaterra se sonrojó borrándosele la sonrisa.

—¡No quiero escribir sobre ti! ¡No hay nada que me guste de ti! ¡Esa redacción sería un pergamino en blanco! —protestó muy nervioso.

—Estas todo el tiempo hablando sobre mi,_ mon petit lapin,_ no te será difícil —se burló un poco.

—¡No es verdad! —protestó rojo hasta las orejas—. ¡Además tu estúpido idioma no sirve! no tiene suficientes insultos... y no sé como se dice_ frog_!

—No tienes que escribir insultos ni nada con _"fgog"_ para hablar de las cosas que te gustan de mi —respondió acercándosele hasta ponerse casi encima suyo, con sus caras a escasos centímetros—. Alguna habrá a juzgar por tu sonrojo y si es que acaso eres realmente objetivo. Si la haces bien, podrás ser mi acompañante en la boda como premio —susurró.

Inglaterra tragó saliva en plena taquicardia soltándole una patada y un empujón, lanzando al francés al suelo justo antes de salir corriendo y gritando por culpa de los nervios.

* * *

_"Francia es la región más bella del mundo", "Las cosas que cocino son una afrenta a la naturaleza" y "Yo amo a Francia" (aunque él cree que estas escribiendo "Yo odio a Francia") Bastante maligno con los deberes el francesito... ¿Qué deberes le pondrías tu a Inglaterra?_


	7. VII

—_Bloody wine bastard!_ —protesta después del portazo fulminando la puerta con el ceño fruncido—. Siempre tiene que estar molestándome, no tenía por que decir toda esa mierda sobre la infanta, ¡como si no supiera que es un asunto protocolario! —grita frustrado dando un golpe a la puerta del armario—. ¿Qué se ha creído? Y encima ahora voy a tener que pedir disculpas a todos... ¡PUES ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!

* * *

_El FrUK especial de los viernes, que no se pierdan las tradiciones. Disculpadnos por la semana pasada, puede que hoy haya capítulo doble en compensación. Y por supuesto, Inglaterra aun no sabe lo que ha hecho. ¿No es mono?_


	8. VIII

Inglaterra entró a su cuarto, encerrándose, pálido. Luego recordó lo que acababa de pasar sonrojándose al volver a sentir a Francia a escasos centímetros de si mismo, maldiciéndole refunfuñando y cuando por fin pensó en lo que le había pedido de la redacción, se puso verde.

No iba a escribir.

Eso.

Simplemente no iba a escribirlo y ya.

Tal como le había dicho, le daría una hoja en blanco "aquí esta lo que me gusta de ti, que es nada" le diría y se reiría de él.

Por que al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué si no para reírse de él le había pedido escribir aquello? ¡Era tan vanidoso y presumido! ¡Y molesto!

Seguro si le escribía... Si dijera, hipotéticamente y de una manera remota nada relacionada con la verdad intrínseca, pero presuntamente supusiera que quizás algo como... Su sonrisa, no le pareciera tan absolutamente abominable como cabría esperar... Que sería igualmente desagradable pero bueno, podría no ser... _Well_, el caso es que si él le escribía... ¿Cómo se decía "_I like_" en francés?

El caso es que si escribía que le gustaba su sonrisa, pensó moviendo las manos, Francia se pondría insoportable hinchándose y molestándole, podía escuchar su tonillo incluso "Así que te gusta mi sonrisaaaa" se sonrojó él solo tensándose mucho y moviendo las manos frenéticamente para quitarse esa idea.

No iba a escribir nada.

Eso era.

Nada de nada.

Se repitió a si mismo descubriéndose sentado en la mesa de copista frente a una tablilla de cera con un dibujo del francés que había hecho de manera inconsciente mientras pensaba.

Lo miró un segundo suspirando idiotamente y al siguiente instante lo rayó histéricamente antes de fundir la cera.

* * *

_Tal como prometí, doble actualización hoy, por lo de la semana pasada... además, estos capitulitos son muuuuy cortitos._


	9. IX

—Él no sabe lo que ha dicho, _Espagne_ —confiesa Francia agobiado pasándose una mano por el pelo después de apoyar al español contra la pared del pasillo de manera histérica.

—¿Cómo no va a saberlo, Francia? ¡Solo mírate! —se ríe el moreno—. Lo sabíamos todos menos él, ¡ya era hora que se diera cuenta!

* * *

_Capítulos cada vez más cortos o me lo parece a mi..._


	10. X

Francia se mordió el labio, impaciente, mientras abría con las manos temblorosas el fardo contenedor del escrito de Inglaterra.

¿Habría escrito de verdad lo que le había pedido? ¡Las cosas que le gustaban de él! Sería por fin su tan ansiada carta de amor en la que el inglés abriría su corazón para decirle cuanto le amaba.

Seguro hablaría de sus cabellos rubios, le había visto quedársele mirando embobado cada vez que los mecía a propósito.

Mencionaría sus ojos azules y su cuerpo esbelto, siempre le veía espiarle a escondidas cuando se bañaba en el río.

Hablaría también de sus delicadas manos que le hacían estremecerse al tacto.

Admitiría por fin que devoraba cualquier cosa que cocinase en cuanto creía que no le estaba viendo.

Y confesaría haberle amado desde la primera vez que le vio ese atardecer de primavera en el prado verde.

Francia se sonrojó un poco en su cuarto ante la espectativa, mordiendo la punta de un pañuelo y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con una sonrisita idiota de anticipación.

No podía esperar a abrir el fardo para leer las dulces palabras e ir corriendo a abrazar al inglés.

Así que empezó a leer.

_"IHS_

_Choses I like sur le France, by England._

_I like quand je le tombe dans the mud et il cry comme une fille ._

_I like quand he tangled hair et ont de se baigner dans la rivière à la force or cut it et il cry comme une fille._

_I like quand je fais pipi dans leurs honey pots et il cry comme une fille._

_I like quand je dis que je vous charmera et c'est un lie, mais il croit et il cry comme une fille._

_I like quand je win un combat à l'épée, mais il dit toujours que je joue sale et je triche, mais alors il cry comme une fille._

_I like quand je cloue sur les flèches à tête dans l'image que j'ai de lui dans ma chambre_

_I like quand il n'est pas, because ma vie est tranquille et personne ne me dérange._

_12th January MCCCVIII"_

Releyó el basto texto mitad en inglés mitad en francés con el labio inferior temblándole. Se sorbió los mocos y sollozó un poco en silencio.

¿Pero qué se había creído ese imbecile? Él era bueno con ese pequeño desagradecido aceptando enseñarle su idioma y lo único que recibía a cambio eran burlas.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, se limpió los mocos. ¡Y él no lloraba como una nena!

Tomó la carta, se puso de pie con determinación y salió del cuarto.

* * *

"Cosas que me gustan de Francia, por Inglaterra.  
Me gusta cuando le tumbo en el barro y llora como una nena.  
Me gusta cuando se le enreda el pelo y tiene que bañarse en el río a la fuerza o cortárselo y llora como una nena.  
Me gusta cuando me meo en sus botes de miel y llora como una nena.  
Me gusta cuando le digo que le voy a hechizar, pero es mentira y se lo cree igual y llora como una nena.  
Me gusta cuando le gano en un combate de espadas pero siempre dice que juego sucio y hago trampas, y aun así siempre llora como una nena.  
Me gusta cuando le clavo flechas en la cabeza del dibujo de él que tengo en mi cuarto.  
Me gusta cuando no está por que mi vida es tranquila y nadie me molesta."

* * *

_Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de toda esta historia... por que Francia llora como una nena. XD ¡No se lo digas a Aceite!_


	11. XI

—_Non, non_, no me estás entendiendo, _mon ami_ —responde Francia clavándole la mirada en los ojos verdes del español, él le mira fijamente intentando seguirle—. Él creé que "_Je t'aime_" significa "_Je vous hais_".

—¿Pero... pero cómo va a creer eso? —responde sonriendo un poquito pensando que el francés está bromeándole, aunque algo en su interior le dice "no es broma".

* * *

_Descubrí por el último capitulo de Beautiful world que vimos (el 06 con Romanito) que mi España es bastante más suspicaz que el de Himaruya. Pero no me importa._


	12. XII

—¡Pero bueno, _gentleman_! —el arzobispo entró como un huracán desbocado en el cuarto del inglés y este se apresuró a esconder los dibujos de picardías que estaba mirando entre las páginas de la Biblia, sonrojado y con absoluta cara de culpabilidad.

—Estaba... Estaba rezando mis oraciones, padre —mintió el menor añadiendo otro crimen más a su lista a sabiendas que venía una reprimenda. Solo le llamaba "_gentleman_" en actos oficiales o cuando venía una de esas y a aquello le faltaba fanfarria para pronosticar la buena fortuna.

—No empeoréis las cosas, muchacho —le hizo callar de forma tajante.

Inglaterra entró en pánico, esa actitud taxativa sin siquiera mencionar que evidentemente no estaba rezando solo podía augurar que el cielo estaba en llamas y habían encontrado las yescas entre sus pertenecías.

Optó por ser obediente.

—¿Qué es lo que significa esto? —preguntó el arzobispo seriamente, mostrándole un pergamino.

El británico cerró la Biblia con los dibujos dentro, acercándose para tomarlo. Abrió los ojos y los labios sorprendido al reconocer su escrito para Francia.

—¡Él me dijo que lo escribiera! ¡es presumido, soberbio y vanidoso! ¡Arderá por ello en el infierno! —se defendió—. No se suponía que tenía que dárselo a usted, además... —añadió.

—Insinúais que os forzó a escribir que "os gusta tumbarle en el barro y oírle llorar como una niña" —cita el primer enunciado.

—_W-What? Of... Of course!_ ¡Él me dictó expresamente para luego mostrárselo a usted y que me castigara! ¡Es un traidor y un extorsionador! ¡Y un...! —se detuvo al notar la mirada del arzobispo sobre la prueba definitiva de su culpabilidad en forma del mencionado dibujo del francés con la cabeza cubierta por flechas, cuchillos y dardos.

Inglaterra se movió frente a la puerta intentando ocultarlo con una sonrisa forzada mezcla del pánico y la culpa.

—_Gentleman..._ —empezó el anciano mirándole fijamente, preparándose para reñirle por la próxima hora y castigarle por toda la semana.

* * *

_¡Francia se ha chivado! ¡Será maldito!_


	13. XIII

—¿Pues a ti qué te parece? ¡Por que yo se lo dije! Me pidió que le enseñara a decir _"je vous hais"_ pero él iba a estar gritándomelo todo el tiempo, así que pensé que podía darle una pequeña reprimenda por ser tan necio... ¡Nunca esperé que lo gritara frente a todos! ¡Solo era una broma! ¡Le hice prometerme que no se lo diría a nadie!

—¡Oh, Dios mío de mi vida! —exclama el moreno llevándose las manos a la boca—. ¡Te va a matar!

* * *

_Ha sido bonito mientras ha durado, mi querido Francia._


	14. XIV

El muchacho moreno dio una última estocada certera, su oponente consiguió minimizar los daños girando sobre si mismo. Aprovechando la posición favorable y el traspiés del español, Francia levantó su espada para golpearle por la espalda a la vez que seguía girando.

España lo previó agachándose mientras la espada pasaba por encima de su espalda, para después levantarse con la suya contra el cuello del francés.

Cosa que el rubio esquivó arqueando la espalda hacia atrás y doblando las rodillas.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó el francés sin dejar de moverse.

—Que estás perdiendo —respondió el otro yendo a la carga nuevamente, incansable.

—No sobre eso, sobre lo otro, lo de _Angleterre_ —aclaró Francia esquivando sin esfuerzo el ataque demasiado obvio del español.

—Ah, eso. Lo tienes crudo —valoró defendiéndose del contraataque con un fuerte golpe de madera contra madera.

—Ya no sé como decírselo —comentó amargamente, asestando un golpe con una poca más de rabia de la que se esperaba España.

—Yo creo que tienes que dejar que sea él quién te lo pida —aconsejó el moreno desde el suelo y con la respiración agitada—. De otra forma, siempre que lo hagas tú pensará que quieres burlarte y reaccionará mal.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —preguntó deteniéndose en la postura un momento, con los brazos en alto y su espada de madera sosteniendo la del español contra el suelo. Mirándole a los ojos.

—Entonces yo te acompañaré y se morirá de envidia —sonrió España aprovechando el momento para hacer al rubio rodar, volviendo a ponerse de pie—. ¿Qué te escribió en la carta?

—Ya te lo he dicho, cosas horribles —repitió poniéndose de pie también, en posición de ataque.

—Pero siempre te dice cosas horribles —reflexiona volviendo a la carga.

—_Oui..._ —se defiende con dificultades esta vez, por culpa de estar distraído pensando en la carta—. Y aun así dijo que tiene un retrato mío colgado en su cuarto —sonríe malignamente y orgullosito.

* * *

_FrUK del viernes :)_


	15. XV

—Lo sé —asegura amargamente Francia mirando a España muy nervioso.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer? —pregunta el español empatizando con su amigo.

—¿Huir del país? ¿Quedarme en tu casa por una temporada? —propone no del todo en broma, mordiéndose la uña del dedo gordo.

—_Mes monsieurs_ —les llama alguien a lo lejos—. La audiencia con sus majestades va a ser en breve en la sala de los tapices y se requiere de sus presencias.

* * *

_¡Corre Francia, corre ahora que puedes!_


	16. XVI

—Oye, _frog..._ —empezó Inglaterra sonrojándose un poco y girando la cara mirando al suelo con los labios apretados—. No es como que vaya a hacerte caso o me importe tu opinión o algo de eso, pero...

—_Oui?_ —preguntó el francés con los ojos brillantes, esos comienzos solían indicar cosas buenas.

—Tú... ¿tú cómo...? _I mean,_ ¿tú tienes...?_ I..._ la boda... —vaciló el británico jugando con el borde de su capa nerviosamente, sin mirarle.

Francia le miró intentando no sonreír, no anticiparse, no nada para no asustar al otro. No era como se lo había imaginado, pero en su cabeza ya sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar.

Era el momento, ¡Se lo iba a pedir por fin! Le iba a pedir que fuera su acompañante en la boda y todo iba a ser maravilloso.

Iban a llegar los dos a lomos de un caballo blanco con sus trajes más elegantes y él iba a poder abrazarle mientras cabalgaban. Luego iban a llegar y el inglés le iba a ayudar a bajar tomándole de la cintura y quedando unos segundos demasiado cerca uno del otro, ¡seguro se sonrojaba como siempre hacía, era tan mono!

Entonces iban a entrar ambos a la iglesia tomados del brazo más radiantes que los reyes como si la boda fuera la suya y luego iban a estar todo el día juntos riendo y charlando. Y más tarde, por la noche, aprovechando la magia del momento, ¡Seguro se iban a dar un beso!

—Tú... t-t-tienes acompañante... —vaciló aun sin mirarle a falta de respuesta por parte del francés.

—_Oui!_ —gritó Francia ligeramente sobre excitado sin escucharle.

—_O-oui?_ —preguntó Inglaterra mirándole sin entender.

—Pues claro, idiota —sonrió abriendo los brazos para abrazarle. El de ojos verdes frunció el ceño, dando un paso atrás.

—Pues... pues... bien por ti! _Git!_ —gritó enojado—. ¡Me da lo mismo si ya tienes con quien ir, no es como que yo quisiera ir contigo o algo así de ninguna manera! Solo vine a molestarte y por que _the King_ me obligó, _bastard!_ —acabó y se dio la vuelta, yéndose corriendo.

—_Quoi?_ —Francia parpadeó un momento sin entender del todo lo que acababa de pasar y salió corriendo tras el inglés —. ¡Espera!

Pero Inglaterra corrió mucho más deprisa y logró perderse entre la multitud, sollozando un poco y pensando en como se le ha podido ocurrir siquiera pedírselo.

* * *

_No se sabe cómo pero siempre acaban en esta clase de malentendidos. ¡Valor!_


	17. XVII

Inglaterra entra a la sala con los mofletes hinchados, arrastrando los pies y mirando el suelo, tras el arzobispo.

Francia, de pie junto a la nueva reina, tiene un escalofrío al verle. España mira a su amigo de reojo y le pone la mano en el hombro para reconfortarle.

El francés le mira también tomado aire profundamente para juntar valor cuando el arzobispo planta a la nación británica frente a todos ellos.

De entre todos, la reina es la primera en levantarse para acercársele. La tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

El inglés se echa un poco para atrás impresionado, mirándola lo más amenazadoramente que puede.

—_Garçón_ —empieza ella sonriéndole dulcemente, el inglés vuelve a bajar la cabeza—. Solo por que sois vos y yo no había sido debidamente informada, creo que os merecéis una disculpa por haberos juzgado mal.

Inglaterra parpadea descolocado aun mirando el suelo. ¿Una... disculpa de la reina? ¿De qué iba todo eso? ¡Si había insultado a su nación en frente de todo el mundo! ¡el día de su boda! Levanta la cabeza buscando la mirada de Francia.

El francés aparta la vista nervioso, tragando saliva. Inglaterra se vuelve a la reina aún sin entender.

—¿De qué decís que no habíais sido debidamente informada, _my lady_? —pregunta poniéndose nervioso también. Francia tiene un escalofrío.

—Del amor que realmente le profesáis a nuestra bella nación —responde ella. Inglaterra se paraliza con los ojos abiertos como platos intentando detectar sarcasmo o algo parecido—. No me parece el método más ortodoxo el de andar gritándolo como si fuéramos un atajo de bárbaros, pero me hace muy feliz, así que estáis perdonado.

—_But... I... L-Love..._ bar... —balbucea Inglaterra aun sin entender del todo, Francia toma a España de la mano y tira de él para ver si pueden escabullirse por detrás de una cortina, lamentablemente, no hay cortinas.

—Eso es todo, podéis retiraros —asegura la reina haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza al inglés y luego volviendo a sentarse. El británico hace una inclinación de cabeza bastante automática aun pensando en lo que acaban de decirle y cuando el arzobispo se le acerca vuelve en sí.

—¡Yo no le profeso ningún amor a vuestra nación! —chilla histérico y busca a Francia con la mirada, quien mira a España de reojo, respira profundamente y se acerca a él con seguridad.

Inglaterra da dos pasos atrás sonrojándose aun más al verle acercarse.

—Pero que vergonzoso sois, _mon lapin_ —finge seguridad acercándose más—. Todos oímos como gritabais que me amáis a pesar de que os pedí expresamente que no se lo dijerais a nadie —le riñe mirándole fijamente e Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos al entender el asunto, sin poder creerlo.

—Vos... ¡Me engañasteis! —chilla señalándole—. Me dijisteis que significaba...

—Algo que haría que tuvieras que disculparte frente a la reina en vez de ser ella la que se disculpa ante ti —le corta susurrándole de manera que solo él pueda oírle, mirándole fijamente.

_—But... but I... I don't..._ —vacila. Francia sonríe con su mejor sonrisa falsa encantadora tomando a Inglaterra de los hombros y luego pasándose él una mano por el pelo de forma seductora.

—No tenéis de qué preocuparos, _ma reine_, como habéis visto, las relaciones diplomáticas entre_ l'Angleterre et moi_ nunca han sido mejores —miente con absoluta seguridad mirando a Inglaterra a los ojos en cuanto le nombra.

El de ojos verdes tiembla sonrojado como un tomate, por que Francia le está abrazando, por que está hablando en francés, por que le sonríe, por que está muy cerca, por lo que está diciendo...

—_Wa..._ —empieza a susurrar—. _WawawaaaaAAAAA!_ —grita empujándole para que le suelte saliendo corriendo, tremendamente avergonzado.

* * *

_Y bien. Hasta aquí. ¿Qué te parece el final?_


	18. XVIII

Inglaterra corre por los pasillos del castillo donde se está realizando el convite hasta llegar a un cuarto cualquiera que le parece lo bastante alejado para que nadie nunca más vuelva a encontrarle.

Se cubre con una manta y se mete dentro del armario absolutamente avergonzado dispuesto a pasar ahí dentro una buena temporada comprendida entre 50 y 100 años aproximadamente, o al menos el periodo de tiempo suficiente para que todos los presentes hayan muerto o sean tan viejos que no puedan recordar este incidente. No recordaba haber pasado tanta vergüenza desde la vez en que Richard I le obligo a... eso en 1187.

* * *

_Creíais que había terminado pero... NO! Aquí acaba la parte de Agua ella sola y empieza la colaboración conjunta de siempre. ¡FELIZ VIERNES!_


	19. XIX

—_WHAT?_ —pregunta un incrédulo pequeño inglés de apariencia aproximada de unos trece años, en la sala principal de la corte, cuando su imponente rey Richard I que es como un padre para él, igual que todo sus monarcas, acaba de anunciar a todo el mundo la curiosa ocurrencia diplomática resultante de los últimos parlamentos en la que para demostrar al pueblo las nulas desavenencias entre el país británico y su vecino sureño francés, planeaba compartir catre con el rey del citado país, Philip II.

No sin provocar una altanera sonrisita en los labios de un preadolescente español que ya empezaba a estar sobrehormonado y que no podía pensar si no otra cosa que alguna oscura intención tras esa disyuntiva tan... interesante. Aun mayor fue el asombro cuando anunció que de igual modo obrarían sus naciones por orden real expresa, mirando muy intensamente a su pequeño representante rebelde de ojos verdes y pelo rubio desordenado que andaba montando jaleo con sus preguntas.

El francés le había susurrado al español que apostaba a que de menos le daba un beso, dándole un codacito y sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras Inglaterra había ido CORRIENDO a pedir audiencia con su monarca en ESE MISMO INSTANTE.

* * *

_Lo que pasó en 1187, se quedó en 1187._


	20. XX

—¿Solo un beso? ¡Ja! qué cobarde —se burla España aprovechando que el inglés se ha ido.

—Eh, eh... Despacio, hay que tener paciencia —indica el francés pensando en otras cosas más avanzadas y sonriendo—. ¿Qué crees que van a hacer los reyes, eh?

—¡Seguro más que eso! ¿En qué están pensando? Por que son los reyes, ¡si pillan a cualquier otro lo mandan a la hoguera!

—Ya, nadie va a decirles nada... Y si lo hacen ellos podemos hacerlo nosotros —sonríe animado—. Tienes que espiarles y decirme que ha pasado.

—¡Oh! ¿Y perderme lo que hagas tuuú? —protesta el español.

—_Oui..._ Si yo no voy a hacer nada, _Angleterre_ es pequeñito aún!

—Pequeñito... ¡Ja! siempre ha sido y será pequeñito. Yo estoy seguro que por las noches ya le da al asunto con gracia —risita idiota. Francia se ríe idiotamente con él.

—¡Quizás podamos hacer eso esta noche!

—¡¿Te imaginas que lo hace contigo ahí!? estás tú ahí intentando dormir y él... en silencio, por que seguro que le da vergüenza que le escuches, pero no puede resistirse y empieza... —se ríe España.

—_Nonononon.._. —se ríe emocionado y le brillan los ojos—. Ahora no voy a dormir pensando en eso, _Espagne._

Se ríe más.

—Es que un beso ya se lo diste, ¡no tiene gracia!

—¿¡Pero en serio que se toque ahí conmigo?! —le mira y le sale un hilito de sangre de la nariz.

—¡Ah! ¡ya sé que haremos! —se le acerca al oído—. Vamos a robar toda la ropa de sus aposentos y a echarla en las tinas del lavadero, así toda estará mojada y tendrá que dormir en ropa interior —susurra (por que SIEMPRE le hacen lo mismo... y SIEMPRE funciona).

—_Ouiiiiii!_ Y así estará predispuesto. _Espagne,_ te juro que si logramos que... —sonríe emocionado—, _Nonononon,_ no me emociones

España abraza a Francia, le toma de la mano y le arrastra a ello que se ríe emocionado yendo tras él.

* * *

_No sé quién me da más miedo... Parecen los gemelos diabólicos._


	21. XXI

El pequeño Inglaterra hace todos los intentos por convencer a su rey de que esa es la peor idea en el universo y dios les castigara para siempre y el cielo caerá sobre sus cabezas y los ganados enfermaran y la tierra se volverá estéril... rojo como un tomate, cuando el monarca obliga a sus ayudas de cámara a llevarse al pequeño inglesito al lugar donde ya las ayudas de cámara del francés le han acomodado.

Francia está acostado en la cama, semidesnudo, cubierto hasta la cintura, mirando a la puerta emocionado después de acordar con España que espiaría a los reyes y de prometerle a todo el mundo que se portaría bien y no haría enojar al inglesito.

Inglaterra es EMPUJADO hasta el interior del cuarto y le dejan en el linde de la puerta después de cerrar esta a su espalda provocándole un salto de la pura tensión en la que está.

* * *

_Está tan asustado... cosita :)_


	22. XXII

_—Lapin!_ —sonríe Francia desde la cama, saludándole con la mano—, ¡Ven acá!

—¿Qué haces...? ¿ya estás...? por... esto... _I-I..._ —vacila Inglaterra buscando la puerta a su espalda y apoyándose en ella para tener algún tipo de soporte aunque sea moral, sonrojado.

—Veeeen! —se escurre un poquito más adentro—. Ya estoy listo, ¿tú no?

—_I..._ Yo creo que... —mira alrededor buscando un poco de ayuda—. Estaesunamalaideayvoyadormirenelsuelo.

—Noooo... —se ríe y abre la cama—, vas a congelarte, no seas tonto.

Inglaterra se echa al suelo y se hace bolita.

—_Angleterre_, ¡no seas tonto! Te acusaré con tu rey si no duermes aquí.

—_What?_ —se arrodilla sacando la cabeza por los pies de la cama.

—¡Te acusaré y te reñirán todos y te obligarán a dormir aquí!

—¡No harías eso! —anda de rodillas hasta el borde de la cama apoyándose en ella.

—¡Sí que lo haría! ¡Y lo voy a hacer, gritaré de una vez!

—Eres una rana tonta, fea y traicionera si haces eso —le señala con un dedo.

—Ven y duerme aquí conmigo y no lo haré —sonríe dando unas palmaditas en el colchón.

Inglaterra se sonroja y se echa un poco para atrás, frunciendo el ceño.

—Voy a gritar si no lo haces... ¡Y vendrán y te obligarán!

El británico abre la boca creyéndoselo y luego la cierra apretando los labios y poniéndose de pie con el ceño fruncido.

—No tengo sueño. No pueden obligarme a dormir si no tengo sueño —se cruza de brazos orgulloso.

—¡Ven aquí! —se acerca a él y le agarra de un brazo, jalándole un poquito—. No tenemos que dormir.

Esa declaración le sonroja aun más, por que de hecho Francia y España siempre están hablando de cosas de esas que se hacen en las camas con besos y... cosas puaj de ese tipo, da un paso atrás soltándose del brazo.

* * *

_Ah, ¿quién es el chantagista maligno ahora? eh? eh? pero clarooo nooo con el señorito Francia no nos metemos, el señorito Francia es perfecto. ¡JUM!_


	23. XXIII

—Voy a gritar —advierte Francia levantando las cejas.

—¡No te estoy haciendo nada! ¡No tienes por qué gritar! —protesta el inglés.

—No estas viniendo a la cama como quedaste... Eso es suficiente para gritar —toma aire dispuesto a ello.

—_Wait! Waitwaitwait!_ —pide moviendo las manos para que no grite, nervioso, por que además el rey le ha dicho que si monta revuelo lo van a atar a la cama y van a dejar a Francia para que le moleste y le haga chinchinas toda la noche. El francés sonríe.

—Entonces ven —indica abriendo los brazos.

—Es que... —vuelve a mirar alrededor nervioso jugando con el borde de la capa con sus manitas—. No traigo ropa de dormir, tengo que vestirme.

—Pues apresurate o voy a empezar a gritar —amenaza sonriendo.

—Pues... tienes que salir del cuarto.

—_Quoi? Non,_ no hay forma. A lo mucho me cubriré la cara. Contare hasta diez.

—_What?_ ¡No! ¡No voy a vestirme contigo aquí!

—No tienes otra opción... Voy a gritar, ¡en serio! —le amenaza mirándole a la cara. Sonrojo inglés reglamentario ante la idea, Francia toma aire nuevamente.

—¡Me da igual si gritas! si gritas yo diré que tú estabas haciendo cosas malas y te llevarán a tu casa prisionero.

—No te creerán, yo solo estoy acostado en la cama esperándote, tú eres el que se ha negado desde el principio.

—¡Yo les diré que tú quieres mirarme! —le acusa.

—¡Voy a taparme la cara! Cuento hasta diez —se tapa la cara con las cobijas—. _Un, deux, trois…_

—_what?! _¡No!_ wait!_ ¡Vas muy deprisa! —protesta empezando a quitarse las botas con los pies a la vez que se desata la capa.

—_Quatreeeee..._ —disminuye la velocidad—, _cinq... Six... Sept..._ —le espía un poquito y como el inglés no piensa, por que Francia va muy deprisa, acaba desnudándose del todo sin siquiera haber buscado su pijama.

—Ohh... _Huit..._ —le ve más, levantando las cejas y sangrando un poquitín de la nariz —, _neuf..._

Se da la vuelta buscando en los armarios y levantando las cejas al notar que están todos vacíos, aterrorizado.

—_Diiiiiiiiii..._ —sonríe al verle el culo destapándose la cabeza—._ Dix!_

Inglaterra e da la vuelta y se cubre las regiones vitales con las manos, rojo como un tomate, paralizado con los ojos como platos contra el armario.

* * *

_Lo más impresionante del asunto es que ya le hacia eso cuando estaban de este tamaño... y aun así, en la actualidad, siguen los dos en las mismas._


	24. XXIV

—¡Ven acá o empezare a gritar! —pega en la cama al lado suyo.

—¡No! —chilla intentando atravesar la puerta del armario sacando humo por las orejas.

—¡Voy a gritar y además te van a castigar por exhibicionista!

—Whaaaaaaa —se mete dentro del armario.

—AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH —chilla Francia esperando a que salga del armario, claro, o que venga alguien que lo saque, lo que pase primero.

Inglaterra se hace más bolita apretando los ojos dentro del armario, muerto de verguenza, sin entender por que se ha desnudado completamente, lamentándose por que además ahora su ropa está ahí en medio del cuarto y no puede conseguirla sin salir... tiembla un poco pensando que si Francia grita y le encuentran, quizás le aten a la cama desnudo... sangra de la nariz llevándose la mano a las regiones vitales, asustado.

Francia deja de gritar un rato más tarde al ver que no viene nadie y unos instantes más tarde se entreabre la puerta del armario.

—Waaaaaa —vuelve a gritar Inglaterra haciendo fuerza para que no se abra la puerta

—¡Tienes que venir a dormir a la cama! —indica suavemente—. Si vienes, no le diré a nadie lo que hiciste...

—¡NO HICE NADA!

—¡Sí hiciste! ¡Te desnudaste y luego te fuiste corriendo y fuiste malo conmigo!

El inglés solloza.

—Eh! Eh! ¿Qué haces? —abre bien la puerta un poco desconsolado—. Ven acá... Anda —le extiende una mano, pero él niega con la cabeza hecho más bolita, cubriéndose las regiones vitales.

Francia se revuelve un poco antes de quitarse la túnica. Se cubre las regiones vitales con la mano.

—Ten.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo escondidito aun y la toma rápidamente poniéndosela por la cabeza, sintiéndose mejor (sin notar aun que ahora es Francia quien está desnudo).

—Deja de llorar —le busca la mano jalándosela para que se levante

—_Thankyou_ —susurra muy bajito—. NO ESTOY LLORANDO —protesta haciendo para salir hasta que le nota desnudo a él, abriendo los ojos como platos, sonrojado de muerte y paralizado sin poder dejar de mirarle.

* * *

_Vale, vale, puede que no sea una rana tan mala después de todo..._


	25. XXV

—Ven, vamos a la cama —Francia le jala un poco.

—Estás desnudo... —susurra por que aunque le ha visto mucha veces aun le impresiona y le paraliza el hecho.

—_Oui_, porque te di mi pijama —se hinca en la cama.

—No quiero que duermas desnudo —aprieta los ojos por que la perspectiva es súper incomoda, ya fuera del armario.

El francés se echa en la cama sin soltarle de la mano, metiéndose en la cobija.

—_Wait_ —pide haciendo para que le suelte.

—_Quoi?_ —le mira desconfiado sin soltarle, claro

—Me pondré mis calzones y dormiré con ellos y tú te quedas esta cosa de niña —propone por que cree que se sentirá más cómodo con la regiones vitales protegidas, aunque se tenga que dormir con el pecho descubierto.

—Podemos dormir los dos desnudos —sonríe.

—Nooo! —vuelve a sonrojarse de nuevo pensando en esas cosas de tocarse que Francia siempre habla y que él ha intentado algunas veces sin éxito real, aunque no lo admitirá NUNCA. (Además el arzobispo dice que si hace eso se quedara ciego y le saldrán pelos en las manos).

—Vaaaale, vale. No dormiremos como van a dormir los reyes. Dormiremos como niños pequeños —le pica.

—¡No soy un niño pequeño! ¡Y los reyes no van a dormir desnudos!

—Obvio van a dormir desnudos, tonto.

—¡Obvio van a dormir en pijama! —replica.

—¡Obviamente no! Van a hacer el abrazo especial de papá Roma, CLARO.

—_Whaaat?_ —se sonroja con eso por que de nuevo implica muchos besos.

—Eso es lo que van a hacer, no te lo han dicho porque creen que eres un niño.

—_What?_ ¡No soy un niño!

—Pues no te lo han dicho porque te portas como uno y no quieres dormir desnudo.

Inglaterra se sonroja muy nervioso, pensándoselo por que le da mucha vergüenza, pero él sí es mayor según él.

—En fin, tu duerme como quieras, yo dormiré como niño grande —se acomoda dentro de la cama y sonríe.

—El arzobispo dice que los niños vienen cuando dos personas duermen juntas y desnudas y que si Dios sabe que no están casadas, y lo sabe por que Dios lo sabe todo, les castiga en el infierno.

—Pues iré al infierno con mi Rey y tu Rey —responde seguido de un rezo muy bajito porque en el fondo tampoco quiere irse al infierno—. Tú haz lo que quieras.

* * *

_Ese chantaje emocional Francita... Apuestas: ¿Qué dices? ¿Convencerá o no al inglesito?_


	26. XXVI

—Yo no soy... —vacila pensando que podría meterse en la cama y quitarse la túnica una vez al cobijo de las sábanas—. Un niño pequeño —lo hace.

Francia le mira de reojo y le brillan los ojos al notar que la túnica sale volando. De hecho podemos decir de una vez que la pequeña Tour Eiffel saluda un poquito desde debajo de las cobijas. Sonríe.

—¡Pero no puedes mirar debajo de la sábana! Y no puedes pasar de esta línea —dibuja una con la mano entre ellos dos en la mitad de la cama, dejándose más espacio para si mismo.

—Voy a caerme de la cama con el espacio que me dejaste... la línea debería estar aquí —hace el una línea imaginaria mucho más pegada al inglés, dándose más espacio a él.

—¡No! ¡Es mi cama y está donde yo digo o te tiro al suelo!

—Si me tiras al suelo gritaré y todos vendrán y sabrán que estás desnudo y que además intentabas lastimarme —amenaza el acusón.

—¡También sabrán que tú estás desnudo! —protesta sonrojándose.

—No me tires de la cama.

—¡Pues no pases de la línea! —exige muy firmemente.

—Vale, vale... no me paso de la línea —concede por el momento, nervioso de por si, cubriéndose hasta la nariz y mirándole de reojo—. Cuéntame una historia.

* * *

_Pues... no pensaríais de verdad que Francia de este tamaño iba a saber realmente qué hacer XD_


	27. XXVII

—_What?_ —responde con los brazos por fuera de la colcha, muy rígidos y tensos contra su cuerpo por si acaso se le ocurriera levantarlas de pronto.

—Que me cuentes una historia para antes de dormir —se gira hacia él.

—¿U-Una historia sobre qué? —pregunta relajándose un poco, girando la cabeza hacia él para mirarle.

—De reyes y reinas y caballeros —sonríe, porque son las historias que más le gustan y a Inglaterra siempre se le dan muy bien.

—Pues... —se lo piensa un poco—. _Once upon a time, far far away..._ —empieza, por que ninguna historia que se precie empieza de ninguna otra forma. Vamos, hay muchos tipos de historia, pero si no comenzaban así nadie podía asegurar que fueran buena literatura.

Francia sonríe mirando al inglés con muchísima atención y los ojos muy abiertos, porque NO quiere dormirse, quiere aprovechar TOOOOOOODA la noche.

—Había un rey que tenía un hijo muy fuerte.

Francia imagina al inglés un poco más grande, musculoso, con los brazos en jarras con el torso desnudo y brillante de sudor, Francia el sobrehormonado con sus pensamientos ridículos como todas las veces, ¡sólo le ha dicho que tenía un hijo fuerte!

—Tenía el pelo más largo y más bonito y él solo podía matar un oso con las manos desnudas.

—Aja... —el francés levanta una ceja con el asunto del pelo largo y bonito, haciéndole crecer el pelo al inglés en su mente e imaginándolo con la melena crespa de león que se le suele hacer cuando le crece. Sonríe un poco negando con la cabeza y volviendo a imaginarle con el pelo corto matando al león.

—Y todas las chicas le querían por que era el más fuerte y era un príncipe —sigue añadiendo cosas por que soñar es gratis—. En todos los convites de la corte siempre había cinco o seis que le perseguían...

Le mira con el asunto de las chicas y luego las descarta, concluyendo que no importaba cuantas chicas le quisieran, él mismo siempre sería más guapo.

—Pero no le hacia caso a ninguna por que todas las niñas son tontas —decide tras pensarlo unos instantes.

Francia asiente perfectamente en coordinación (según él) con el pensamiento del inglesito, pensando que... le haría caso solo a él. Se hace un poco bolita en la cama empezando a tener frío.

—A él le gustaba correr y cazar y todas esas cosas, así que la reina se enfadaba con él diciéndole que ya estaba en edad de casarse y tenía que elegir a una chica para que les diera descendientes a la corona.

—Ajaaa... —sonríe.

—¡Pero como no quería casarse con ninguna niña tonta, un día hizo su bolsa y se escapó de palacio!

Francia se incorpora un poco en la cama y le mira, sorprendido con ese giro inesperado.

* * *

_Al final, lo único que quiere Francia es un cuento y por eso es adorable._


	28. XXVIII

—¿Y qué pasó? —pregunta el francés sorprendido—. ¿Cómo pudo escaparse del palacio? ¿A dónde se fue?

—Pues un día durante la noche sin que nadie lo supiera.

—¿Y a dónde se fue? ¿Se fue solo? ¿Encontró amigos?

—Se fue él solo hasta un reino vecino y para que nadie le reconociera y le acusara, puesto que los hombres de su padre le estaban buscando, ¡tuvo que disfrazarse como si fuera una chica con una falda y todo! —Inglaterra apuntando a maneras.

—¿¡En serio?! ¿¡Y t... y se vistió y todo de chica?! —sonríe—, ¡entonces es muy valiente también y no le importa nada!

—Yes, ¡claro que es muy valiente!

Francia se acurruca un poco más y le mira sonriendo, imaginándoselo vestido de chica con falda. Se ríe un poco.

—De falda... jijiji —se burletea sin poder evitarlo acercándose un poquito más así como que no quiere la cosa.

—Pues sí, por que su vida estaba en juego —protesta, sonrojándose un poquito—. Pero como siendo una tonta chica no podía hacer nada divertido, por la noche volvía a vestirse de chico y se iba al bosque a cazar.

—¿Y no conoció a ningún chico mientras estaba disfrazado de chica? —pregunta acercándose otro poquito más, aun obviamente a distancia prudente.

—¿A un... chico?

—Pues no sé, quizás algún chico rubito se interesaba por él mientras estaba disfrazado de chica. Quizás lo siguió al bosque y descubrió que era chico...

—Oh... ¿Y se lo dijo?

—¿Qué? ¿Que estaba interesado en él o que era chico? —le mira de reojo imaginándose a si mismo espiando al inglés cazando en el bosque.

—¿Estaba interesado? —levanta las cejas y se sonroja por que se refería a que le había descubierto.

—Ahh... bueno, sí, claro que lo estaba... pero estaba prohibido, así que... —le mira de reojo y sonríe—, bueno, seguro se hicieron amigos.

—¿Pero él sabía o no que era la chica por la mañana? Por que podía pensar que eran dos personas diferentes.

—No lo sé, es tu historia —sonríe—. Yo creo que le gustaba la chica de la mañana y empezó a seguirla hasta su casa... y descubrió primero que había alguien viviendo con ella (eso pensaba) que era un hombre que salía a cazar en las noches. ¡Quizás se hizo amigo del hombre y luego descubrió que era el mismo!

—Pues era un chico muy tonto —se ríe el inglés completamente relajado ahora ya.

—¡No era tonto! era un chico muy listo, solo que... ¿no me has dicho que el príncipe se disfrazaba muy bien? —le mira un poco picado pero sonríe porque se está riendo.

—Pues sí, pero... —risita burlona—. Entonces un chico del pueblo que era hijo del herrero y vivía cerca de la casita donde vivía el príncipe, se enamoró de ella y él príncipe... —se detiene pensando en qué haría el príncipe.

—¿Cómo era el hijo del herrero?

—No lo sé, tú te lo has inventado... Aunque si era herrero, tenía que ser fuerte también y saber montar a caballo.

—Y quizás era rubio de ojos azules...

—Mmmmm... nah —decide—. Seguro era moreno, nunca he visto un hijo de herrero rubio.

—Quizás este era extranjero y por eso era rubio —indica frunciendo el ceño.

—Siempre intentas colar a un niño rubio en mis cuentos —nota/protesta y Francia parpadea sintiéndose un poco atrapado.

—Nah, no es verdad...

—Bueno, vale, en realidad no importa si es rubio o moreno —le quita importancia el inglés y Francia sonríe satisfecho con esto de que no le importe, asintiendo.

* * *

_En los berenjenales que te metes sin siquiera enterarte, Inglaterra._


	29. XXIX

—¿Entonces qué hicieron?

—Pues el príncipe... es que no me has dicho si el herrero sabía o no que era en realidad el príncipe y si el príncipe lo sabía también —explica girándose hacia él.

—Non, no creo que supiera que era un príncipe... ¿o sí? ¿Qué sería más rom... divertido?

—Entonces el herrero no sabía que la chica y el príncipe eran la misma persona... y un día el herrero le confesó al príncipe que estaba enamorado de ella para que le ayudara a conquistarla.

—Aja…

—Y el príncipe... el príncipe se puso muy nervioso por que el herrero era su amigo y sabía que no podía ser correspondido por esa chica.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque era él!

—Bueno sí, pero... tampoco es que fuera imposible.

—Claro que sí.

—Mmmm... —no muy convencido.

—Así que el príncipe le dijo que se olvidara de ella y el herrero enfureció cegado de celos pensando que el príncipe también la pretendía.

Francia levanta las cejas y se acerca un poco más, absolutamente embobado con este giro en los acontecimientos que NO se esperaba.

—Así que discutieron muy fuerte hasta que ¡el herrero le retó en un duelo de espadas!

Francia abre la boca y levanta las cejas.

—Pero... pero...

—¿Aja? —le mira

—¿¡Y qué pasó?! ¡cuéntame! —se acerca más hasta que ahora si casi se tocan sus rodillas—. ¿Se pelearon? ¿¡El herrero lo atravesó con su espada?!

—Pues el herrero no atendía a razones cuando el príncipe intentó explicarle, así que propuso el lugar a donde se verían, no le quedó más remedio que acudir, aunque no tenía ningunas ganas de pelear con su amigo.

—¿Y por qué no le dijo que él era la chica?

—Eso fue lo que hizo, fue al lugar del encuentro... con su ropa de chica.

Francia abre la boca y los ojos y se incorpora un poquito.

—Aja...

—Y el herrero no podía estar más sorprendido al ver ahí a su amada.

—¿Y? ¿Y?

—Él vaciló un instante al verle, por que sabía que si le contaba le destrozaría el corazón, así que le tomo de las manos y le contó que su amigo era un fugitivo del reino vecino y que le habían capturado y dado muerte al crepúsculo.

Francia mira al inglésito con ojos desconsolados.

—Pero... pero...

—Así que el herrero se entristeció mucho por la muerte de su amigo, tanto que esa misma noche no pudo ni dormir y los días siguientes la comida no le entraba, enfermó famélico —los dramas de Inglaterra.

—Ohhh... —susurra el francés haciéndose bolita.

* * *

_Da igual cuanto te esfuerces, Francia, al parecer, según Inglaterra, si no acaban todos muertos tampoco es buena literatura._


	30. XXX

—El herrero se sentía culpable por haber sido tan egoísta con su amigo y haberle retado a un duelo, lo que le obligó a ir al pueblo a plena luz y por tanto ser apresado, se sentía como si él mismo le hubiera ensartado en su espada, pero sin un premio... y a los pocos días, la chica desapareció del pueblo.

—Ohh! —repite Francia ahora con los ojillos empañados—. Pobre herrero.

—_Yes..._ y al príncipe no le quedó más remedio que volver a su casa y casarse con una chica que había elegido la reina para él.

—_Quoi?!_ ¿Por qué? ¡Si el herrero le quería! —protesta el francesito muuuuy triste

—¡Pero él estaba destinado a reinar! y necesitaba a una reina para hacerlo.

—¿¡Y por qué no podía ser el hijo del herrero?! —protesta.

—Porque era un hombre también.

El de ojos azules frunce el ceño y se abraza las piernas odiando que TODAS las historias del inglés siempre terminen igual.

—Agh... eso... eso es cruel con el herrero, no me gustan tus historias feas en donde todos mis personajes siempre tienen el corazón roto.

—Pues así es y ya está —se da la vuelta dándole la espalda—. Ahora duérmete que tengo sueño.

El francés se limpia un poco los ojos pensando que cuando él sea grande las cosas NO van a ser así y él va a tener un reino con Inglaterra aunque los dos sean hombres y no pasará nada. Se queda en silencio un par de minutos.

* * *

_¿Un abracito para Francia?_


	31. XXXI

—Tengo frío —indica Francia después de un rato mirándole de reojo.

—Pues ve a por una manta —responde Inglaterra con los ojos cerrados intentando dormir.

—¿Te enfadaste conmigo? —pregunta mirándole.

—No...

Francia se le repega un poquito hasta que su hombro toca su espalda.

—Tengo frío...

—¡Estás cruzando la línea! —chilla al notar que le toca la espalda.

—¡Tengo frío!

—¡Pues es que no llevas pijama! —replica.

—Tú tampoco... ¡cuéntame algo más antes de dormir!

—Ya te he contado una historia y no te ha gustado —frunce el ceño por que no le gusta que le diga que no le gustan sus historias.

—Sí me ha gustado, solo que no me gusta que tengan final triste.

—¿Y cómo la harías tú que se acabara? —pregunta aun de espaldas a él.

—Pues juntos... —responde como si fuera OBVIO.

—No pueden estar juntos, ¿no lo entiendes? —se da la vuelta y al notar que está tan cerca, intenta separarse, sonrojándose y acaba cayéndose al suelo.

—Por qué n... ohhh! —se asoma por el borde de la cama.

Inglaterra parpadea desde el suelo descolocado unos segundos y luego se sonroja y se cubre.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —levanta las cejas.

—¡Que has cruzado la línea! ¡Échate para allá! —se pone de pie, cubriéndose, empujándole con un pie. Francia se gira sonriendito, así que Inglaterra le empuja más para que se quite.

—Sube otra vez... —pide el francés.

—Pues quédate en tu lado —exige el inglés.

—¡Estoy en mi lado! —miente, claro, porque está a la mitad. El británico le fulmina y se va a dar la vuelta a la cama

—¿A dónde vas?

Hinca la rodilla del lado de Francia aun con las manos sobre las regiones vitales y le mira fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No te enfades!

Pero Inglaterra se mete a la cama del lado de Francia, dándole la espalda otra vez, el francés se le vuelve a acercar.

—Tengo frío —es persistente.

—¡Sepárate!

—PEro... ash... vale, vale, me separo.

Inglaterra se relaja un poco cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormirse.


	32. XXXII

Después de un rato laaaaargo, Francia vuelve a acercarse y se le repega. Inglaterra que está medio dormido pensando en él, levanta las cejas quedándose paralizado y completamente sonrojado.

Francia no se mueve más allá que esto, nerviosísimo mientras el corazón de Inglaterra va a cien.

El mayor se espera un rato laaaaaaaargo más intentando ralentizar su respiración para que parezca que está dormido. Muuuuuuuuuy suavemente le pone una mano por encima del pecho al inglés para abrazarle.

El inglés baja la vista mirando la mano en su pecho aun más histérico empezando a reaccionar ahí abajo mientras el francés hace un gran esfuerzo por no pegarse más, ni respirar fuerte, ni hacer nada extraordinario. Aprieta las piernas porque él no está EMPEZANDO a reaccionar, sino ya está bastante reaccionadito, con el corazón a mil. Siente a Inglaterra calientito y piensa que esto se parece bastante al abrazo especial. Sonríe.

El de ojos verdes está absolutamente quieto sin saber si decirle algo o no, intentando pensar y con menos sangre irrigando su cerebro de la que debería.

Francia se mantiene ahí, quietecito, fantaseando con que el inglés se girará y le dará un beso en los labios y le dirá que le quiere mucho y le abrazará... Y todas esas cosas.

El británico aprieta los ojos intentando relajarse para dormirse, fallando miserablemente, temblando incluso. Casi no se atreve ni a respirar y ahí tienes a los dos, temblando, compartiendo cama y espacio, deseando lo mismo, pensando cosas parecidas... Sin poder dormir y con el corazón igual de acelerado. Francia cierra los ojos y se permite echar a volar la imaginación a lo grande, con ideas de boda y reinos y caballos. Se acerca más hasta ponerle la mejilla en la espalda.

Entre los rezos del inglés en latín moviendo solo los labios para que luego no tengan hijos y no les obliguen a casarse y su pequeño asunto se relaje, pensando que si este es el abrazo especial de Roma es muy desagradable y no lo hará nunca más... y de repente la mano de Francia se mueve nadie sabe como, provocándole un escalofrío, sigue sin atreverse a moverse, destruyendo toda su línea de pensamiento

Francia piensa que esto es lo mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor que le ha pasado y cuando sea grande va a dormir todas las noches con el inglés. Levanta las cejas al sentir que tiembla un poco y tiene un escalofrío... y reacciona el mismo con un escalofrío por su escalofrío.

Escalofríos en cadena.

Después de un rato sin que pase nada Inglaterra vuelve a pensar que esto es... esta es su primera vez y debía ser alguien especial, con una chica que le dijera que le ama, a la luz de la luna, después de cenar cosas buenas y habría besos y cosas así. Y... ahora estaba siendo con Francia que... NO le gustaba, daba igual lo que opinaran sus regiones vitales.

Los labios del francés le rozan el hombro al inglés y le da un besito suave sin poder evitarlo.

Lo que vuelve a destruir su tren de pensamiento paralizándose y puede que hasta solloze por que esta MUY nervioso y avergonzado y está pasándolo fatal.

El francesito se paraliza al ver que se mueve, nervioso él porque lo está pasando muy muy bien y no quiere que termine nunca.

Inglaterra intenta relajarse y al cabo de un buen rato consigue dormirse de una manera tensa con un sueño muy ligero.

Francia no quiere dormirse, pero después de un rato le vence el sueño, soñando con cosas lindas y con muchos abrazos del inglés, deseando con todo su corazón amanecer abrazados.

* * *

_¿Se le cumplirá su deseo al francesito?_


	33. XXXIII

Francia entreabre los ojos y se le vuelven a cerrar. Hace frío en el cuarto (lo siente en la cara). Tarda tres segundos en caer en la cuenta de dónde está y cuando lo hace abre los ojos de golpe moviéndose un poquito.

El inglés está cara a él, muy muy cerca, con la cara en su cuello y la boca abierta, abrazándole hecho bolita por que también tiene mucho frío.

Lo primero que Francia siente es la respiración del británico en su cuello, que le causa un escalofrío inmediato seguido de una señal directa a sus ya bastante irrigadas regiones vitales. El corazón se le acelera tanto que, en el silencio de la habitación, teme que el sonido despierte los ojos verdes. Se queda todo lo inmóvil que puede.

Inglaterra protesta un poco por que le da la luz y hunde más la cara tapándose, se mueve de manera que su pequeño inglés que está mucho más despierto que su dueño, toca al pequeño francés de Francia mientras susurra algunas palabras incomprensibles.

"Me esta abrazando... Meestaabrazandomeestaabrazandomeestaabrazandomeest aabrazandomeestaabrazando" es lo único que puede pensar en los siguientes dos minutos, hasta que Inglaterra se mueve y Francia siente algo caliente y... Firme, rozar su zona en cuestión. Da un saltito sin poder evitarlo con otro escalofrío y luego mira al inglés de reojo preguntándose si se ha despertado. No se atreve a respirar aunque un instante más tarde descubre que tiene la respiración agitada.

En su sueño, el británico siente ese contacto agradable, así que busca hacer un poco más de fricción y mueve la cabeza otra vez.

—Mmmmm —suelta Francia suavecito, sin poder evitarlo, abrazándole (porque le está abrazando, acaba de darse cuenta) un poco más y moviendo levemente las caderas en respuesta. Cierra los ojos y sonríe pensando algo en la línea de "aaaaaaaahbrazoooooeeeeespeciaaaaaaal"

—Nnn... —protesta Inglaterra entrabriendo los ojos por que es muy muy sensible a lo que está pasando ahí abajo ahora mismo y hay algo raro.

Francia se paraliza en cuanto le oye, rezando para que le bese y le diga que le quiere pero el británico solo suspira fuerte en su cuello y paladea un poco, moviéndose otra vez.

Así que el francesito aprieta los ojos con el suspiro que le eriza la piel y le acaricia suavemente la espalda al inglés, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mover las caderas otra vez y fallando miserablemente. Suelta otro gemidillo

Inglaterra bosteza y le suelta un poco llevándose una mano a un ojo mientras Francia vuelve a mover la cadera instintivamente, con los ojos cerrados y cuándo lo nota, el de ojos verdes parpadea paralizándose de golpe, completamente despierto de repente.

* * *

_Ya querrás de más mayor que te despierten así, cariño..._


End file.
